Once At Night
by Zammie4eva
Summary: after the destruction of Konoha, Sasuke retuns to the village! Sasunaru written as friendship can be more if you choose. i am not continung this story


Shippuden SasuNaru one-shot.

A drabblely thing of Naruto and Sasuke – written as friendship, can be seen as more if you prefer. This takes place soon after the destruction of Konohagakure. Warning: contains YAOI and OOCness.

**Further story notes: I've made a few tweaks here and there that I'd like to point out: one – Sasuke found out the truth about Itachi early and no longer wanted to kill him, so he's still alive (Yay go Itachi!) And three – Danzo is not Hokage in this because I don't like him.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own. I simply borrowed them from Masashi-sama when he wasn't looking. I'll give them back soon I promise! Well, maybe not Gaara…**

Sasuke crouched low on the ground where the rebuilding of Ichiraku's was, and with the moon creating a shadow where he stood, and made a quick hand sign.

"Wood Style, Rebuilding Jutsu." He muttered. Ichiraku's transformed into the shop it used to look like, if a little bigger. "Thankyou." Said a voice.

Sasuke looked up, and smiled at the figure sitting on the roof of the new ramen stand. Sasuke stood, his face alight with the moon's soft rays.

"You're a lot paler." Naruto commented, Sasuke smirked, "And you're a lot taller." He replied. Sasuke jumped to the roof next to Naruto to see him properly.

"Are you back then?" Naruto asked, normally he'd be staring at the sky while talking, but after three and a bit years of not seeing Sasuke,

(Except in battle but he doesn't think that really counts since he's too busy fighting for his life to actually look at him properly)

He stared at Sasuke, who was looking over the reconstruction of Konoha.

"Strange…here I was thinking I'd come to destroy my old home, then once finding it already destroyed, I feel as sad as the people who witnessed it's downfall. I never thought I'd care if the village were to die, not after I found out the truth about my brother, but here I am, mourning the village with everyone else. It's strange."

Sasuke said ignoring Naruto's question.

"So…Itachi's dead?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head, "He was in hiding in the Country of Snow last time I saw him, though I advised him to leave beforehand." He said.

"So does that mean you're done with revenge?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke turned to look at him, his expression was one of sadness, something Naruto had never seen before.

"There is no one left to blame. I'm free of the hatred and the anger now, and it is a lot better than when I didn't. I won't be going down that road again." He said.

"That's great, then you come home now!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke smiled, but then looked down sadly. "I can't return." He said.

"Wha – but why not Sasuke?" Naruto cried, Sasuke looked back up at him. "After everything that's happened you honestly think they'll accept me again?" he asked sceptically.

"I will make them accept you! After everything I have done to bring you back, I am not giving up because of that!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke refrained from telling Naruto to keep his voice down, and smiled at his best friend slash rival.

(Can you see how Sasuke's a good guy without the revenge thing now? He's smiling! And a lot too! Yay go me I made Sasuke non-emo!)

Unbeknownst to the ninjas, Sakura was just leaving the medical tent (the hospital having only been half rebuilt) and heard voices.

No one should have been up but the medical staff, and they were all at the hospital or the medical tent. Sakura followed the voices and hid so she could spy.

What she saw made her gasp, but she clamped a hand on her mouth to muffle the sound. "Sasuke-kun…" she whispered.

"You think just because you want to change something you can? Come on Naruto, trust me, I'm a rouge ninja, they'll kill me on sight." Sasuke was saying.

"Not with me behind you they won't. Look, ever since the village was destroyed and I killed Pain, the village has respected me. They'll listen to me I'm sure of it, you haven't tried to kill any of us, except the Konoha 11 and we don't hold it against you, so once I tell them to shut up and accept you, it'll be a breeze." Naruto chatted.

"Naruto," Sasuke said frowning.

"Well okay it's not exactly a plan but whatever. I'm not letting you go again Sasuke, so forget it."

Sasuke sighed. "I know, I know, that's why I'm here. But, there's still the fact that I went with Orochimaru, and killing him afterwards does not make it better so don't interrupt, and my team is still out there waiting for me to return. I only came here because…" he trailed off.

"Because…?" Naruto encouraged. Sasuke sighed again. "Because I wanted to believe I was still me. I wanted to be talked back, to be talked out of my insanity, because I knew I wouldn't – or couldn't – do it myself."

"Well it's a good thing I never gave up on you then. If I had you'd be screwed right about now." Naruto said trying to force a cheery tone to his voice.

Sasuke chuckled. "Probably." He said. "Still, I'm glad you came back Sasuke." Naruto said. "Yeah, me too." Sasuke admitted.

"I've missed you ya know, really missed you. So has Sakura," Naruto continued. "Don't go getting all sappy on me dobe," Sasuke laughed mock-punching Naruto's arm.

Naruto pretended to pout and rubbed his arm as if in pain. "Ow that hurt teme!" he said. Sasuke laughed again, "Baby." He muttered. Naruto grinned.

Just as the sun was coming up, and just as Sakura was about to walk over to the two ninja, a huge explosion went off by the forest.

The ninjas of the village were instantly alert, and as the sun's rays illuminated the village, the attack began. But the ninja never got a chance to fight. Why?

"Kage no Bunshin Jutsu!" they looked up to see multiple Narutos and… "Sasuke Uchiha?" someone exclaimed.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke let the enemy ninja have it with a blast of fire. "Sasuke, back me up!" the real Naruto shouted. "Right!"

While his clones got to work, Sasuke and Naruto stood back to back against the enemy. "On three." Naruto said. "One…two…THREE!"

The two ninjas jumped up and used their special moves as one. "Formation Uchiha Uzumaki!"

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

"Uzumaki Uchiha Attack!" they combined their chakra and their jutsus to create a solid ball of energy, trapping the enemy ninja and killing them within seconds.

"Formation Uchiha Uzumaki complete." Naruto said satisfactorily, dusting off his hands. Sasuke grinned and brought his arms up behind his head and nodded.

**(A very Naruto thing to do too!)**

"Sasuke-kun…" came a voice behind them. They turned to see the whole village staring. "Sakura…" Sasuke said lowering his arms.

Sakura looked at Naruto, "You planned this?" she asked. Naruto nodded.

"I ran into Sasuke a few weeks back, he said he needed to do something before he came home and I said okay. I believed he would keep his word and he did."

"Naruto!" Choji came hurrying up to him. "Shikamaru and I have got a plan that will suit the villagers until they trust Sasuke again." He whispered.

"Okay thanks, tell them now okay?" Naruto whispered back. Choji nodded and ran back to Shikamaru.

"You know Tsunade-baachan's retiring," Naruto said idly, as Choji and Shikamaru went to calm the villagers down and tell them the plan with Sasuke.

"Eh? That's just great, if there's a new Hokage I'll be killed for sure!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Relax, you won't. It's already been decided who the new Hokage is, the coronation is the day after tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head and walked off. "You can tell him Sakura-chan." He said as he left.

"Tsunade-sama made a list of the people who she wanted to take over after her. And thankfully the person on top of that list is still around and accepted." Sakura said.

"But who?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at Naruto's retreating figure, and Sasuke followed her gaze. "Naruto?" he said shocked. Sakura nodded.

"He always said he'd become Hokage one day, I feel bad now because I never believed him." Sakura said smiling.

"Heh. Well, he'll always be a baka to me, Hokage or not." Sasuke said smirking. Sakura laughed. "I heard that teme!" Naruto shouted from the village gates.

"Like I care dobe!" Sasuke shouted back. Sakura laughed as she and Sasuke walked back to the village. Things were finally looking up.

Owari.

**So whatcha think? I know I suck at fight scenes, if you have any ideas or tips to make my battles better (or any other parts of my story) you can either PM me or simply review. A reminder note that any flames will be used to bake cookies – and those who give them will not get any cookies! **

*** Insert evil laugh here * **

**Ja! ^_^**


End file.
